fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Macbeth
Midnight is a Mage who belongs to the Oración Seis guild, a dark guild composed of highly powerful Mages whose goal is to find a power known as Nirvana, a very destructive power that was sealed away long ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 8-10 Appearance Midnight has a lean body structure, and an appearance similar to Visual Kei. He has black spiky hair on the top, and straight long white hair on the bottom. He has a set of five maroon beads on the left strand of his hair. He wears a black leather vest with white fur-like material on the collar and sleeves. He also wears a white armlet around his right bicep, and a black choker around his neck. He wears a pair of yellow trousers with black designs on them, and burgundy boots. There are spiked bracelets on his wrists and skull earrings on his ears. He even masks dark eyeliner, and plum-colored lipstick. His bottom eyelashes stick out as well. His Oración Seis stamp is red, and is printed on his right shoulder. In the manga, he also wore dark nail-polish. Personality For most time he is sleeping on a carpet, waiting for orders. He seems to believe, that his power is absolute, or, at least, higher than that of anyone. In battles he is often bored about the weakness of his opponents. His self-confidence, in fact, comes from great skill, but it is not flawless. He seems to be sadistic, when he finds a strong opponent, he will make them suffer and he enjoyed making that. He is also afraid of his father Brain. When he got defeated, he got frightened History Young_midnight.png|First young Midnight Midnight.jpg|Second young Midnight Not much is known about Midnight's past, except that he was once a slave child working on the Tower of Heaven like other Oracion Seis members. In the anime, flashbacks showed two different appearances of Midnight. In the arc Tower of Heaven, are shown images of members of the Oración Seis, corresponding to the prayers of every one, and the image shown of Midnight, and different from that shown in his defeat, in the first it is shown as a normal boy, covering his ears, and shown later, is closer to the current image (with part of white hair, eye pencil and lipstick).Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 64 Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 34 Synopsis Oración Seis arc In the battle against the alliance (consisting of the Fairy Tail Guild, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale Guild and Cait Shelter Guild) he mostly slept on a Magic flying carpet. Natsu Dragneel tries to attack him when he is still asleep but is surprised to see his flame being Magically diverted away from Midnight, whose own power was automatically protecting him. Racer suddenly appears and attacks the Fire Mage, mentioning it would be scary to wake him up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 12-13 As the Oración Seis split up, Midnight stays with Brain as he has the captured Wendy Marvell revive Jellal. However, Jellal attacks Brain and knocks Midnight off his Magic carpet. Despite all this, Midnight still remained asleep.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 1-7 However, it wasn't until Brain felt the defeat of Racer that he ordered Midnight to wake up and hunt down the remaining enemies to which Midnight complies to when Nirvana is revealed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 18-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 17-18 Midnight is next seen easily defeating Eve Thylm and Ren Akatsuki in separate instances, wondering in each case where all the strong opponents were.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 18-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 11-12 Midnight later seen confronting Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Jura Nekis and Hoteye after overhearing their intention to stop Nirvana (which they're currently on). He seems especially irked when Hoteye calls Brain's methods for changing light to dark wrong, attacking the group in an instant. Hoteye manages to save the group before proceeding to fight against Midnight to hold him off while they escape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 10-14 Not long after their battle, Midnight was in disbelief to find himself defeated by Hoteye and is afraid that his father will abandon him. He than decides to run behind a building and declares that he will not lose. However, Hoteye's Tengen (Heaven's Eye) found him and used liquid ground to destroy the building that he was in. It shows that he was caught in the attack with heavy injuries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 9-11 However, it is revealed that his loss to Hoteye was an illusion, as Midnight is shown to quickly get back up and defeat Hoteye easily. All of his wounds are gone and he states that Magic can't hurt him. It is revealed by Midnight himself that he is the strongest Mage, even surpassing his father.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 12-14 Also, Nirvana is actually under his control, not Brain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Page 19 He appears right behind Erza Scarlet and Jellal just after the explosion in the Throne Room and stated how nasty it was for his father to take his enjoyment away, and also says that since now they're his last prey they all should have fun. Jellal offered to fight him first and told Erza to stand back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 13-14 True to his words of being the strongest in the Oración Seis, he defeats Jellal very quickly and moves in for his last victim, Erza (however, the self-destruct spell Jellal casted on himself had severely weakened him, so Jellal may be stronger as he defeated Erza before).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Page 20 The two then do battle. During their battle, Midnight explains his power to Erza and as he uses it to cause her great pain, and reveals that their first destination is Cait Shelter and also tried to recruit Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 2-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 14-23 However, Erza gets back up wearing a new armor, the Robe Of Yuen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 24-25 Erza slashes at him, but he merely reflects it. However she is able to punch him, sending him flying back. She then reveals his two weaknesses. He starts strangling her with her with armor as she reveals that he cannot reflect human bodies. She then reveals that he cannot reflect things in more than one area, as he looks up to see that Erza has sent several swords flying down into his direction, pinning him into the ground. She then claims his strangling won't work on her as her her armor is an elastic armor, which his Magic won't work on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Pages 2-9 Midnight then says that at midnight his Magic reaches it's peak and he transforms into a giant monster. He creates a giant explosion and stabs Erza and Jellal. However, Erza slashes him and reveals that Midnight's transformation is only an illusion. As he is defeated, he wonder how he can be defeated as he is supposed to be stronger than his father. He falls down remembering that all he wanted to do was fall into slumber in a quiet place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Pages 10-19 He was then arrested with the rest of the Oración Seis by Lahar and the Rune Knights. Magic and Abilities Reflector.jpg|Reflector Spiral_Pain.jpg|Spiral Pain illusion.jpg|Monster Form(Illusion) Caster Magic User: Midnight is the strongest Mage in the Oración Seis Guild, being even stronger than its leader, Brain, and second only to his alternate personality, Zero. He was powerful enough to hold the upper hand in a battle with S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet for a short while, almost managing to kill her. *'Reflector:' Midnight's exclusive Magic, which has the ability to reflect, distort, and twist all matter of objects save for living things like humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 9-10 This makes very hard to hit him, as he can freely distort any incoming attack to negate their effects. He is capable of reflexively activating this defensive power of him even while asleep, as seen during the first battle between Oración Seis and Team Light, when the burst of flames Natsu attacked him with in order to wake him up was directed elsewhere before it could land. :*'Spiral Pain': Midnight uses his reflector magic to twist around the opponents clothes or armor to confine, cut, and suffocate them, as seen when Erza was in a near half-death state after being hit with this attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 17-18 :*'Monster Illusion:' By refracting light with his Reflector Magic he creates the illusion that he is a monster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Pages 11-12 Major Battles *Eve Thylm vs. Midnight *Ren Akatsuki vs. Midnight *Hoteye vs. Midnight *Jellal Fernandes vs. Midnight *Erza Scarlet vs. Midnight Trivia *Midnight's character design seems to be influenced by Visual Kei, evident by his striking make-up and elaborate clothes. *It reveals that Midnight is the strongest of the Oración Seis, and his full power only activates when all the other members are defeated (when their prayers are not fulfilled). Although this is quite debatable now with his father's split personality (Zero) whose immense powers are beyond frighting, and is possibly far more cruel and ruthless. *Many people were confused of Midnight's gender because of his clothes, hair, and feminine body shape, however it was later reveal to be a male after "he" and "his" was used more to make it more definite. *Despite calling Brain his father, they are actually not blood-related, as he was once a slave child of the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 19 Q&A. *Midnight seems to be terrified of the concept of his father abandoning him if he lost in a battle. He stated that if he lost to Hoteye, his father would abandon him. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 62 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Oración Seis members Category:Dark Mages